En cellule d'isolement
by Shykeiro
Summary: John réfléchit après avoir été enfermé par Helen à son retour du mont Logan. FIC À CONTRAINTE.


_Une autre ! Et oui, maintenant que mon mois propice et trop fou d'écriture sans fin et sans pause est terminé, je peux enfin me concentrer sur mes fanfictions. Ce que je fais, mais c'est ce qui va vous faire souffrir xD Je vous aime quand même petits lecteurs. Sûrement plus que vous ne m'aimez moi._

_Donc cette histoire est partit d'une di-bilité profonde que j'ai eu avec Di-Bee autre sublime auteure que vous pouvez retrouver sur ce site. Je vous conseille ses fics évidemment, elles sont sublimes et parfois moins tarées que les miennes. (Elle fait moins de slash pour ceux qui grogne à chaque fois que j'en fais). Donc, l'idée était de nous donner une contrainte. On ne savait pas laquelle sur le coup, puis on a eu l'idée de nous donner 10 mots à placer dans l'histoire que nous allions créer. Chacun de notre côté nous avons écrit cinq mots, puis lorsque nous eûmes finit, nous les montrâmes à l'autre. (Voyez ce langage soutenu *out*)_

_Donc voici les mots._

_Les miens: Passion, vélocité, éphémère, violence, hurlements_

_Les siens: Phonographe, cigarette, espérance, calamité, distillation_

_Et ne cherchez pas l'erreur, il n'y en a pas =D on les a tous mis sans exception, malgré la difficulté de quelques mots à entrer dans une histoire ayant pour contexte Sanctuary. (Hein Di ? xD)_

_Donc j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire._

_Personnage: John, Helen._

* * *

**En cellule d'isolement**

Qu'est-ce ? Qu'est-ce que la passion ?

Qu'est-ce que la vie et l'amour, l'amitié et la trahison ?

John regardait le mur de la cellule dans laquelle Helen l'avait enfermé. Il savait pourquoi elle avait posé ce geste et ce n'était guère simplement pour prévenir une épidémie du virus envoyé par la Cabale. Elle voulait le tenir en laisse, le garder dans les murs du Sanctuaire, protégeant le monde et elle-même contre sa présence. Elle voulait le garder loin. Si elle ne pouvait l'avoir dans son coeur, elle préfèrait l'avoir enfermé loin de tout. C'était du moins ce à quoi il pensait alors qu'il était assis sans grand enthousiasme sur le lit de fortune de cette cellule. Le confort n'était heureusement pas sa priorité, sinon l'accueil d'Helen lui aurait semblé bien rigide. Il soupira.

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Quelle pensée pourrait le sauver d'une dépression passagère ou même d'une espérance sans espoir ?

Il avait beau fixé le mur sans relâche, ce dernier ne lui répondait pas. La réponse à sa question se perdait dans l'ignorance qui l'entourait. De même qu'il n'était pas sûr de réellement vouloir la réponse. Ces sentiments qu'il avait en lui, il les savait réels. Il les avait ressentis il y avait plus d'un siècle auparavant et il n'avait cessé de les ressentir. Peu importe le voyage dans le temps, peu importe les temps passés à attendre que le mal soit partit avant de reprendre la route, ils avaient voyagé avec lui. Partout. Sans relâche. Comme s'il était condamné à les entendre jusqu'à ce que la violence cruelle de son amour s'arrête enfin.

Quand le libérerait-elle ?

Comment se passerait les jours qu'il resterait sous le même toit qu'elle ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, regardant cette fois le plafond. Il n'avait qu'une certitude éphémère qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie placée. Il ne pouvait comprendre tout, ni saisir l'important. S'il connaissait Helen, il y avait quelques temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Malgré tout. La dernière fois, le soleil couchant de Rome illuminait ses cheveux foncés, le forçant à replonger dans des souvenirs de blondeur et de tendresse. La mémoire, les souvenirs, la volonté. Une distillation des sens dans les sens. Il passa une main sur son visage, cherchant à calmer les serrements de son coeur. Il avait une froideur devant elle qui était volontaire, mais dès qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser tomber ce masque qu'il portait peut-être depuis trop longtemps. Il n'y était plus aussi confortable qu'avant. Il avait l'impression de couler plus profondément qu'un roc qu'on lance afin d'effrayer les poissons, comme la calamité qui tombe sur les villages qui n'ont rien demandé.

Peut-être mourrait-il ?

Le cas échéant, qui aurait porté le coup fatal, Helen ou bien tout autre être qui ne méritaient même pas de le regarder en face ?

Sa vélocité avait toujours étonné les autres et surtout avait été un grand avantage dans tout ce qu'il avait entreprit, mais cette fierté était bien moindre, car les évènements que ça avait engendrés étaient pires que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il n'était pas fier de son don. Il l'appelait plus malédiction. Un poison s'infiltrant dans ses veines avec encore plus d'efficacité que la drogue qu'il prenait. Cette drogue qui avait un certain goût féminin. Ce sang qui ne venait que de cette personne dont il ne pouvait oublier l'image, la voix, l'odeur, le toucher.

Et les hurlements ?

S'il venait à les pousser ainsi, au beau milieu d'un cachot vide, est-ce que quelqu'un l'entendrait ?

Sa présence passerait sans doute inaperçu, à l'instar de ce vieux phonographe abandonné dans un coin quelconque du Sanctuaire d'Helen. Il ne demandait pas toute l'attention du monde. Il ne voulait que celle d'Helen. Il voulait que son regard si beau se perde sur lui et comprenne enfin la raison de sa présence. Il n'était pas allé jusqu'au mont Logan simplement pour sauver le monde...il n'en avait cure du monde. La personne qui l'intéressait, c'était Helen. La personne pour qui il voulait se battre, c'était Helen.

-Bonjour John...

Il se rassit, relevant le regard vers celle qui faisait battre ce qui restait de son coeur. Elle se tenait là, devant elle, droite et fière, mais avec un regard aussi amer, prenant et addictif que ne pouvait l'être la cigarette a un humain normal, bête et insignifiant. Il posa ses pieds sur le sol, mais resta sur son séant, les yeux fixés sur elle, sans grand désir de se détourner ailleurs. Il ne pouvait y avoir plus intéressant, plus beau, plus...brisant.

C'était ce qu'il ressentait en posant les yeux sur elle: une brisure. La brisure de son âme peut-être. Ou de son coeur. En avait-il simplement un ?

-Bonjour Helen...

Elle s'approcha. Dans ses yeux, elle voyait aussi une certaine lueur qu'il connaissait. Celle-là même qu'il savait avoir lorsqu'il la regardait trop longtemps. Alors qu'il croyait faire preuve d'une froideur à toute épreuve, il pouvait tout de même sentir un changement dans son propre comportement lorsque la présence de cette femme se faisait trop proche, trop...là.

Il s'approcha finalement des barreaux. Pourquoi était-elle venu ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourtant...il en était heureux, car il pouvait l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur, sans risquer quoi que ce soit. Protégé dans sa cellule, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, faire ce qu'il voulait. Enfermé, il était protégé d'elle, tout autant qu'elle l'était de lui.

-Des nouvelles ?

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était donc pas pour les lui expliquer qu'elle était descendu. Alors pourquoi ?

Elle resta là un moment le regard sur lui, semblant hésiter, semblant perdue. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, elle tourna les talons et repartit. Sans un mots, sans un crachat, sans une haine. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-elle descendu ?

Avait-elle rallumé l'espoir en lui ?

Avait-elle compris qu'il ne voulait qu'elle ?

Regrettait-elle leur passé commun ?

Seul.

Dans cette cellule.

Ne pouvant que se questionner.

Ne pouvant que se demander.

Au final...qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de se rapprocher ?


End file.
